


Carlos' Surprise

by Harrypotterfan198



Series: Carlos' Surprises and Gifts [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with Dude following him. 

Carlos is too distracted to notice the "surprise" that's on his bed, but Dude does notice.  
Dude jumps on to Carlos' bed and starts barking at the dog on the bed. 

Carlos wonders why Dude is barking. He turns around to see a Labrador Retriever puppy sitting on his bed.  
Carlos walks over to his bed and sits down.

Carlos holds out his hand and lets the puppy sniff his hand. After the puppy sniffs his hand, he starts to pet the dog. 

Carlos looks for a collar, but doesn't find one.

While Carlos continues to pet the puppy he wonders to himself, (I wonder whose dog this is?, There's no collar).

There's a note on Carlos' bed, Carlos doesn't notice it; but Dude does. Dude picks up the note and puts in Carlos' lap.  
Carlos picks up the note and reads:  
"To Carlos,  
From Jay".

 

After he reads the note he puts it down on the bed.

 

Carlos then picks up the puppy and cuddles him.

 

Carlos decides to name the puppy Jay.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos is in his and Jay's dorm room, laying on his stomach on his bed.

His dog, Jay is laying in front of him. 

Carlos is scratching Jay's back while thinking about the note that Jay left him with his new puppy:   
"To Carlos,  
From Jay".

Carlos blushes while he is thinking about the note, (It was really sweet of Jay to get me a puppy.) As Carlos is thinking this, his dog Jay is licking his hand and nuzzling it.  
Carlos gives Jay a smile. 

Jay rolls over and Carlos starts to give Jay a belly rub.

Carlos is too distracted to notice that (human) Jay is there, but Jay does notice. 

Jay walks into their dorm room while smiling. He goes over to his bed and drops his backpack by the side of his bed.

Carlos continues to give (dog) Jay a belly rub. 

Jay walks over to Carlos' bed and sits down.

Jay smiles while watching Carlos give (dog) Jay a belly rub.

Jay leans over and gives Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos looks up at Jay and smiles.   
Jay smiles back. 

Jay starts scratching (dog) Jay's belly.   
Carlos smiles and continues to rub (dog) Jay's belly. 

 

Jay and Carlos and (dog) Jay spend the rest of the day on Carlos' bed.


End file.
